Convergence
by the red hero
Summary: King or Goddess, it matters not. Both are equal to the world. Both have experienced pain of the extraordinary kind. And by fate, through time, space, reality and worlds; both were met at crossroads.


~ e~

By the red hero

_**King or Goddess, it matters not. Both are equal to the world. Both have experienced pain of the extraordinary kind. And by fate, through time, space, reality and worlds; both were met at crossroads.**_

In the universe, there are various nebulae, stars and planets that are yet to be discovered and are floating around. But then again, there are more universe than one can ever count. Parallel Worlds where one may or may not exist. But the reach of the threads of fate are farther than everything. It can reach even the very ends of time itself. What is reality now may fade into a dream later, what is a dream now may manifest itself into reality tomorrow. That is the very nature of the chaos we live, thrive, and revel in.

But within all the chaos, there is always an oasis of peace: A place of tranquility where the inhabitants of one universe can meet with another from a different time or universe.

_**Ahnenerbe.**_

It was, specifically, a café located in the city of Fuyuki; where people from another universe could converse amicably with each other. Now, listen; as I tell you the tale of a certain egotistical king and a kind goddess.

Gilgamesh was eating his cake in a dignified manner while waiting for his coffee, when a waitress came over, a petite customer behind her.

"Excuse me sir, but would you mind sharing your table with a customer?"

Gilgamesh closed his eyes and smirked. "I do not. In fact, the mongrel should be grateful that _**I**_am granting him the honor of sitting alongside me." He took his coffee (which had already been delivered by said waitress), and sipped.

He could hear a faint, tinkling laugh that resounded behind the waitress, who had already ushered the customer into her seat and left with her order (the voice was soft and feminine to Gil), and Gilgamesh had felt the rush of air when she had sat.

He opened his crimson eyes and set down his cup to evaluate this mong…_grel? _

She had fair, smooth skin, her face was framed by tumbling locks of pink hair that were so long, and it reached the floor. Kind, warm golden eyes flecked with amber stared back at him. Her outfit consisted of a snow-white dress that was mixed with hues of purple and pink that was longer at the back, gloves, and two, large white ribbons tying back two tufts of hair into pigtails.

"Ah. Umm…" The girl cleared her throat. "Thank you very much for allowing me to sit with you, sir." The pink-haired girl said as she bowed respectfully to the dumbstruck king of heroes. "I am Madoka Kaname. It is a pleasure to meet you."

"I am Gilgamesh, the King of Heroes." Gilgamesh replied, cocky smirk back in place. "Girl, something tells me you are not a normal denizen of this world. What are you, and why do you look like a human?"

Madoka blinked. "Oh! You noticed, Gilgamesh-san?" she exclaimed in surprise. "Actually, some puella magi refer to me as the Law of Cycles…" Madoka looked at Gilgamesh with a serious expression that seemed so alien on her face. "But it does not matter what form I take; as long as I can save them…I am more than happy."

"You're interesting." Gilgamesh said with a smirk. "So, why do you look like a human, when you're the Law of Cycles? "

"Ehehe…actually, I was once human, that's why I take the appearance of a girl. Then, I made a wish-"

"A wish?"

"Yes."Madoka replied. "Before, there was a creature called Incubator who would make our one, dearest wish into existence, but in exchange, we offer our very souls to fighting Witches."

"Oh? And why did that wish turn you into what you are now?" Gilgamesh asked with slight interest.

"My wish…transcended time and space…or at least, that's what the incubator said, before I became what I am. Kyoko-san also told me that I might have ascended into a higher plane of existence." Madoka smiled again, accompanied by a head tilt. "What about you Gilgamesh-san?"

"I was once a king who ruled the world during the time of the gods." Gilgamesh smiled fondly as he reminisced about those times, and he instinctively reached over and ruffled Madoka's hair; an action that he didn't do when someone did not know about him, But he was willing to make an exception, seeing as how Madoka reminded Gilgamesh of _ him._ "I am THE Gilgamesh, Madoka Kaname: The first and greatest hero of all humanity!"

Madoka's eyes sparkled at the declaration. "T-that's amazing!" Madoka exclaimed, quiet voice raising an octave. "Does that mean you're the King of all heroes who came after you, Gilgamesh-san?"

Gilgamesh mentally sighed at the moe-blob he was talking to. This was the first time that he ever got to talk normally to someone who knew how to respect him, and it was someone he actually liked being around, for a very ,very long time. Those long, painful years of absence of a friend.

"I see that someone finally knows my worth." Gilgamesh smirked even wider. "Madoka, what wish did you acquire when you were asked?"

"My wish was to help a friend of mine." Madoka replied with a tender look. "She had repeated countless times of despair just to save me, over and over again, regardless of the consequences."

"Is she your truest friend?" Gilgamesh raised an eyebrow.

"Yes. Even though I have a lot of friends within Valhalla…she is my best of all."

"Then we are alike." Gilgamesh acknowledged with a smile. "I had only one friend who was fitting of my status. Whether it is in heaven or earth, he is and will be my only friend."

"Ehehehe… I guess we _are _sort of alike, Gilgamesh-san." Madoka said as she scratched her cheek with a gloved finger.

"Indeed, we are." Gilgamesh nodded impassively. "And I would like to call you a friend as well." The blonde king smiled.

Madoka blinked. Then she smiled. "Thank you very much! It's been a long time since someone wanted to consider me as a friend, let alone have a normal conversation with me…"

"Oh? Are the denizens of your Valhalla that peculiar?"

"Yes! Each and every one has their own strange habits, but they're really very nice!"

And needless to say, the conversation went on for hours and hours on end. Both who had traded everything for power sans for different reasons. They seemed different, right? But deep inside, both have felt the despair of losing a friend. That and both have the desire to see everything through.

Down to its very end.

~End~

A/N:

**yes. Just because. And I think they'd be great friends, since Madokami is so polite, and Gil likes to be respected. :3**

**And Kin-Pika, a.k.a. Gil really isn't a bad person. It said so in the fate wiki that he just wanted to protect humanity; that's why he isolated himself. XD and when he explained that to Enkidu, he ****SMILED SHEEPISHLY****. Asdfjkl~ in the least; the only difference between him and Saber is that he was also self-centered; while Saber-chan was such a martyr. ;_; **

_**Gil's eyes are red,**_

_**Sayaka's soul gem is blue, **_

_**I do not own either,**_

_**So You Cannot Sue. **_


End file.
